Midnight Cravings
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Blaise needed to do something before she could fall asleep soundly. Fortunately, Phil felt the same way.


_**A/N: **__'ELLO ME DARLINGS! I just wanted to make a BlaisexPhil fanfic because I totally dig that couple and because I think they're cute/adorable/amazing for each other. xDD I actually started liking this couple because of the __**Circle Daybreak Preschool**__ (ya'll should check that story out if you haven't) story when I read about Phil and Blaise sitting together in the bus. So, SO cute. So here it goes._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I, sadly, don't own Night World . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Cravings<strong>

**. . .**

Blaise Harman felt like she should make a charm.

No, not "_felt like_" . . . she _needed_ to make a charm. She doesn't think that she could sleep if she didn't make a charm. She didn't care _what_ kind of charm it is. Just as long as she could feel her magic flow through her finger tips . . . then she could sleep soundly. If you compared her situation to a writer . . . well, it's like having an urge to write without really knowing _what_ to write about.

She grabbed the materials that are needed to make a simple charm and headed out of her room. Heading anywhere. As long as she could get her work done. Her _charm_ done. So she could go finally go to sleep. A nice, restful sleep.

Blaise shook her dark hair out of her face as she headed to the living room. She opened the television and lowered the volume. She needed to hear things to concentrate. Well, not all the time . . . but that's why the volume's low. So she could easily tune the sounds out without actually tuning them out.

Goddess . . . what is _up_ with witches and full moons?

She sat cross-legged on the floor, the end of her silky dark purple night dress going up to her thighs as she folded her legs. _Alright_, she thought as she started molding the blue wax in her hand into the shape of a dahlia, _time to get the show on the road_.

The dark-headed witch didn't care if the straps of her night dress were sliding down her shoulders. She didn't care that she was gritting her teeth thoughtfully as she carefully placed designs on the dahlia-shaped blue wax. She didn't care that her thighs were getting numb and a bit sweaty because she'd been sitting in that position for over an hour now.

All she cared about was relieving her damned urge and get some sleep.

As the seconds ticked on to minutes, and the minutes ticked on to more minutes, she finally sighed in relief. Now, all she has to do is . . . dip this dahlia in black paint. Or dip the blue wax in gold or silver.

She sighed deeply and stared at the piece in her hand, feeling her eyes droop for only just a bit. _I'm not done yet_, Blaise thought as she grabbed the four main colors of her charms that she brought down with her from her room.

Black, dark purple, gold, and silver.

Now . . . to choose a color.

**. . .**

Phil North sighed through his nose as he sat up from his bed.

He was visiting the Circle Daybreak mansion for the first time. Visiting his twin, Poppy, specifically. And he _sort of_ likes it here. Although, he's never going to embrace the fact that he—Phillip North—is a witch. Or a lost witch. Or whatever the hell they classify him.

Sure, they're friendly. But they're just _missing_ something. And that "something" is normality. To them, it may be normal. But to Phil, no. Nothing's normal here. He rubbed his head. He shouldn't be bitter about anything or anyone of them. All they showed him was hospitality. Even _Ash Redfern_ apologized for what he had done to Poppy. _**Ash **__fucking __**Redfern**_.

Totally uncharacteristic, if you ask Phil.

He ran a hand through his Viking-blonde hair as he hopped up from his unmade bed, heading outside. Maybe some television shows could cheer him up. Some _kid_ television shows. Like . . . Jimmy Neutron. Or . . . SpongeBob SquearePants.

He didn't care. As long as he can get some _ordinariness _in this mansion—then maybe he could sleep soundly in his room.

Phil entered the living room and was surprised to see—

"Blaise?"

In her silky night dress. Her dress was the color of dark purple—it would probably look black if the lights weren't on. She was sitting on the floor, cross-legged style, as she pulled something from a dark liquid. No, not liquid. _Paint_. Special paint to color jewelries.

Or charms.

Anyways, the spaghetti straps of her night dress already slid off her shoulders. And Phil had the sudden urge to lightly run his finger from her shoulder, down her soft-looking arm. He met her earlier today. And, to the things he had heard, she's a good seductress. In Phil's opinion, she looks hot. In a dangerous yet sexy way.

_God_, he thought absently as he watched her. And he didn't know what else to think of when she lifted her smoldering gray eyes to meet his green gaze.

**. . .**

Blaise lifted her eyes to meet Phil's—Poppy's classically handsome twin brother.

When she first met him (which was earlier today), she thought that he was . . . well, not related to anyone. To say that she was surprised when Poppy had said that Phil was her twin brother was an understatement. Blaise was _shocked_. Although, she didn't show it on her face. She simply said a casual "Hmm," earlier.

Now though, it seemed like "hmm" was the only thing she could think of at this time of night when she saw Phil with his messy (sexy, in her opinion) blonde hair and questing green eyes. "Hmm?" she asked, tearing her gaze away from him as she dipped the almost-finished charm in the paint with magical tweezers. Kidding, it's just normal tweezers in which Blaise considers as magical because it's the tweezers that she uses to dip small charms into paint.

"What are you . . . _doing_?" Phil asked, slowly stepping closer.

She could feel magic flowing from her finger tips and into her charm, her eyes drooping heavier. "Oh, just making a quick charm," she said. "How about you?"

"Can't sleep," Phil answered as he cautiously took a seat at the couch near her. And her materials. He eyed the materials curiously and almost . . . nervously.

"Don't worry," Blaise said, looking up at him with a mischievous gaze and a small, Blaise-like smile, "I don't bite. I'm a witch, after all."

"I'm not worried," Phil said as he looked crouched down near her, reaching over for the remote, his arm lightly brushing hers, "Just cautious."

"Cautious about me? Or around me?" Blaise asked, not sure if she was making sense. It was the full moon to blame.

"Both," Phil said with a small smile as he leaned back, sitting on the couch and making himself comfortable.

"Huh," Blaise murmured, a small smile on her face as well. "I wonder why . . ." she trailed off and cocked an eyebrow at Phil.

Phil simply shrugged as he glanced at her charm. "What's that for?"

Blaise left the charm in the paint, pulling a strap back on her shoulder. "Identification. So people would know that I'm a witch," she answered with a yawn, using the back of her hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh . . . I see," Phil said as he slightly turned the volume up, surfing through the channels—finally coming across nickelodeon.

She looked up, squinting a bit at the screen. Blaise smiled amusedly. "SpongeBob?"

"Yup," Phil nodded. He couldn't help but glance at her, his green eyes tracing her collar bone up to her bare shoulder. Blaise must've noticed this because she smiled. Knowingly yet innocently.

"I never knew you liked that show. I mean," Blaise said as she eyed him from head to toe, "with looks like yours . . . well," she simply shrugged. "Looks can be deceiving," Blaise concluded, chuckling softly.

"They can be _very_ deceiving," Phil agreed as he looked at her face with marginally squinty eyes. In the middle of the night, his vision just sometimes go blurry. A vision, Poppy would say.

Blaise continued to smile her signature smile as she used her tweezers to pull out her charm. Her newest charm. Well, not a charm. A pendant, really. "Perfect," she murmured to herself, blowing the pendant to make it dry faster. Right now, she wanted to sleep. Because she finally relieved her cravings.

She set the dark purple dahlia pendant on a tissue paper after making sure that it was dry enough to touch other things. She fixed her materials, biting her lower lip as she feigned to be in deep thoughts—showing some of her cleavage accidentally on purpose.

Phil just couldn't help glancing at her. Her face _and_ body. She seemed to be in deep thought. But Thea and the other girls had warned him that she's a very good actress when she wants to be. _God_, he thought again with a repressed a sigh. She's just so . . . well, she's tempting. Very, very tempting. Especially in her night dress. And Phil knows that for sure.

"Well," Blaise said while slowly getting up from the floor, not bothering to pull the other strap on her shoulder since she just feels so . . . _relieved_ to have done her pendant. To have done something . . . magical. Hell, her masterpiece was a mixture of a charm _and_ pendant. Just how she likes it. "I should get going now." She stepped closer and lightly touched his cheek with her forefinger, a small, shrewd smile on her sweet lips.

"See you tomorrow, Phil." With that, she took her materials with her and her new charm—and simply disappeared up the stairs.

**. . .**

She may not have noticed it; but his breathing had hitched when she lightly touched his face.

Phil shouldn't be feeling this way. After all, she's a _seductress_. But he couldn't help but feel flattered that she's actually trying to seduce _him_—Phillip North. And he couldn't help the sudden rapid pace of his heart just the thought of Blaise touching him.

He absently stared at the television, his mind very far away with a small half-smile on his face.

Maybe he _will_ like his stay here. Just as Poppy had said he would.

**. . .**

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's sleepy note<strong>: OKEY DOKES. This is a one-shot (read up-top if you have to—hopefully, I typed it up there). This is based on MY midnight cravings because I should be going to sleep but I couldn't sleep because I NEEDED to make a one-shot. Hell, I didn't care if I made a one-shot about Delos and Hunter. Or Quinn and Ash. Or Hannah and Mary-Lynnette. I seriously couldn't/wouldn't care at this point. Because this is my **I-need-to-write-so-badly-and-I-don't-care-what-I-write-anymore** mode. Okay, so I still, kinda do care. OKAY FINE. I CARE. But earlier I seriously didn't—fuck, I'll just talk to ya'll some other time because I SERIOUSLY need to go to bed. After making this one-shot . . . I NEED to go to bed. Plus, I have summer camp tomorrow morning. O_O fuckity-fuck-fuck. *sighs* Alright, I'll go. But daaaamn, I'm hungry. OKAY, enough of the randomness sweetheart *slaps self*

*clears throat* Its 11:50 PM . . . I can't think straight. Okay well . . . I just want you guys to know that I'm still alive and I'm still making stories. You know, just a sign that I'll be back with more stories. Or maybe one-shots for a little while (like maybe…for a few months? x) . . . okay, okay. Now, since you probably didn't read ALL that . . . I guess I have to make _this_ one stand-out for a little bit . . .

**REVIEW?** **I love you guys. I really do. *tries to find a way to put hearts in this damn thing***

-.-* damn, screw that. I need to go to sleep. Good night ;)

P.S: Sorry if the one-shot is less descriptive and has some grammar errors and spelling errors. I'm just too tired to edit right now. xD And I just really, really, REALLY want to post this on FFnet. So forgive me . . .


End file.
